Saving Her, lost her
by greekfreak365
Summary: Darla is a perfect weapon, two different enemies sides are trying together. one her former love, the other side an unknown teen named Alex. what happens to lease her?


"His part of the story too." She whispered to me grabbing hold of my hand

"I don't want him to be though" I turned my head from her eyes.

"His more then dead but less then alive and you know it!"

"I don't cry what he I never wanna see that bastards face again!" I screamed at her.

Poor little Darla had gotten into this, just because of me, and because of _him. _There's too much for me to explain but right now all I can say is that me and Darla are in great danger. A power bigger then us, much bigger, is trying to get us dead. Unknown why he wants us dead and not alive make me think.

"Tap" Darla said to me "Please tap" she said as she started to cry

"Darla he ain't gonna tap, all his gonna do it find us and kill us as best as he can, damn bastard ain't ever gonna do anything for us anymore."

Darla sniffled and planted her face into my chest trying to stop the tears "I can't ever get over him Alex, he was everything to me."

"What ever, Darla just trust me; we need to kill him before he does us." I said looking down at her.

'Poor baby girl' I thought to myself 'Her first love she's ever had will be her last love.' I stared off into the darkest of night. 'I can't do this anymore, I'm not a mother or a sibling or a relative. I can't confront a small child like this, all she is a mission objective. I was sent here to get her and that's what I must do.'

I pushed her off my chest and grabbed her hand and began walking pulling her behind me "Lets go Darla" I commanded

She began to straggle against me "NO! NO!" she yelled grabbing trees hoping to stay behind, not to move with me."

I tried around and slapped her face. "YOU DO AS I SAY!" I yelled at her "NOT AS YOU PLEASE!"

She fell to the ground on her knees and put her lap, being to cry "What happen to you Alex, you used to be so nice, you used to be the best person in the world, you used to be my life." She sniffled looking at the ground.

"I learned that I'm, the one who I must look out in the world, not some dumb incommoding small child such as yourself, I am a servant, I work for the Master, and that's all I will ever be" I replied back to her with force in my voice and in my eyes .

"Then it's not fair, don't force people to be what they are not." She began to pull herself off the ground still with her wrist in my grip. "And I'm not a small child I am a young lady, I'm 13 years old." She said wiping her nose on her jacket sleeve like she was getting ready to leave a fight.

"I don't force I do, you might not understand it but-" I stopped and hushed her

"What was that?" I asked her in a whisper removing my hand from her mouth, seeing her eyes filled with terror, her mouth began to gap open and she slowly pointed behind me as I turned around.

There before me was a teenage boy with dark black hair and new jeans and a green shirt on "Oh, where you guys having a discussion here?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"TYLER!" Darla yelled trying to run to him and what she thought was an inviting smile into his arms, but before she could move I grabbed in a wrap somewhat like a bear hug making sure she could not move.

"Your not moving girl" I said as she straggled against me "Always straggling" I sighed looking at Tyler

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him

"What else give me Darla" Tyler said with his sly easy going eyes

"Never" I said grabbing a tighter grip on her

"SAVE ME TYLER!" Darla yelled with tears and I paused with thoughts.

"You want her so bad?" I asked looking at Tyler

"Well DAH!" Tyler with a matter of fact look in his eyes "It's not like I would travel all this way just to say hello and kill you! Give me the god damn fucking girl"

"Why do you want her any way?" I asked being to smile; he was falling into my trap.

"She's more then a big objective to us, same as you, she is a daughter of a Ruler and a Makera, you know how rare that is" he said jumping down from the rock he was sitting on and pulled a sword from his back swinging it playfully as I nodded. "She could be a big help to us, be the better suitor then you were"

Darla's eyes began to fill with dread "That's all?" she asked quietly looking at his eyes "Thanks all I am to you, an objective!" a fierce looked developed in her eyes and they began to glow purple-reddish color and I felt the anger growing in her stomach

Tyler quickly realized his mistake and caught his breath "NO! Darla I love you, to me I wish I didn't have to do this, their making me, its not I want to do this" he said with the same inviting eyes as before, but this time they had a touch of sadness.

I stared at him. "No Darla, remember his on the opposite side of us, they train him to do this," I held her arms as she tried to pull away from me. And I held her tighter

Tyler looked at the both of us "Come here Darla" he said out stretching his arms with a smoothing voice.

Darla looked at both of us, using her quick speed began to glow red kicked Tyler in the stomach grabbing her sword and points it at my neck while in midair some how manages to push down on the ground making the red glow consume Tyler so he was pinned to the ground.

"I'm going to leave here, I'm alone, I don't need you," she nodded towards to be as I stud stiffly looking at the knife point "And I don't trust you anymore Tyler, I really hope we met again, without me being the perfect weapon, but a normal girl." With that finally those finally words she took in a deep breath and looked into the south, making her aura a light blue and charged off into the beginning light.


End file.
